The Life & Story of The Dragonlord
by Mavcjs
Summary: A young boy living in Fuire with powers he never has known. R&R please :) Rated M for language. OC Fairy Tail Back story of Fairy Tail Unleashed. Not actually the back story of the Dragonlord.
1. Chapter 1

The Story and The Life of The Dragonlord

One very stormy night on a lost island in the middle of fecking nowhere lies a small family of three, the smallest one asked his father,"Dad is there any reason why we are here?" His father replied," We are here for his training." As the bigger sod sat down to meditate, the storm increased by a tenfold. Igneel reacted by throwing a massive fireball to the sky. Natsu watched in awe and his big sod of a brother snickered quietly, then said,"Like as if that is going to do anything "Father"." He then dodged the tail that was about to hit him in the groin. "Alright, alright let's start this."

5 hours later... The island seem to have survived the storm...barely...

"WELL IF YOU HADNT PISSED ME OFF THIS WOULD HAVE ENDED PEACEFULLY! But noo you just had to piss me off."

"We are here to do your training. I pissed you off to see how much of a short temper you have." Ingeel calmly said. "Still, what happened anyways? I don't remember much." I said

"You turned into a very pissed off dragonoid like being wielding the powers of all the powers of every single dragon, therefore you use Uniting magic which I have never seen before meaning I have never seen a ordinary human use every type of dragon magic and still live." Ingeel replied,"Anyways I have to get back to the Dragon Council to discuss about this. It seem you are the legendary Dragonlord although its a myth, I shall still discuss it."

A few years later.

"Really Natsu? Thats all you got? Geez you are weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

"Seems like it, anyways Father hasn't come back from that Council meeting I wonder what happened."

"Well I don't know, but I'm going to be joining a guild!"

"Really? Then we gotta part ways, take care brother"

"What?! You aren't coming?"

"Nah, I don't fit in with guilds that much plus I can see what's coming if I go back to that one guild I was in."

"Aw I was going to join Fairy Tail, but now you wont come with me... *Natsu puts up a sad face*"

"Look Natsu, just cause I ain't going doesn't mean I'm going to stop you from achieving your dreams. Its best if we part ways theres many reasons why I don't want to go and join your guild, but I will answer your question when you are older...and famous *winks at Natsu knowing he wont be famous*"

**A/N: How's that for an intro? I don't like to spend much time on an intro story, anyways I need a name for our Dragonlord, I would use mine but its doesn't really fit with the story. Atte bye! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Life & Story of The Dragonlord:

Chapter 2:

Natsu was walking around the guild when he smelled a presence he hadn't felt in years. He stopped and started to sniff around trying to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. No one notices this since he does it all the time (its usually over food).

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia:**_

"Thank you so much for stopping that thief! Heres a little present for you."

"Your welcome, but I don't take rewards. Honestly I'm just a mere traveler looking for someone."

"Oh, alright then good luck on finding that someone!"

"Thanks."

The stranger walked away towards a certain guild hall. A certain guild hall that he hadn't seen a while.

"_Been a while since I've been here... Ain't that right eh Gramps?" _

_***Flashback* **_

"Hey Gramps, I'm off to this mission."

"Are you sure you want to go on that specific mission? I don't want to lose my only triple s mage to some idiotic 100 year quest."

"Gramps don't worry I'll be fine, I mean who else can stop a massive herd of dragons?"

"Fine, but be careful."

"Thanks Gramps."

_***End Flashback***_

Natsu had nearly given up on trying to find that smell till a man in a black scaly cloak came in. "_Wait scaly?" _Natsu thought. The man had caught the whole attention of the guild except for Gramps. People started to get into fighting stances which made Natsu confused, sure people come in but no reacts to them.

The man stopped walking and looked at each and every person in the guild sensing this is going to be a bad fight he started to speak, but before that Gramps spoke out,

"STAND DOWN! Anyone who even tries to attack this man will have a very bad day."

"Aw I thought I could have some fun Gramps. I mean I did just come back from a quest."

"I would let you have your fun but I don't want the guild hall being destroyed in the process. Now why don't you go find your brother or something?"

"Why should I go find my brother when I know where he is? I mean I did entrust you with him after a certain war."

"Whatever just give the quest slip to Mira and scram."

Natsu just stares at the stranger and tries to figure out where he had heard his voice before, was it from a mission or someone who knew him before Igneel left him.

"You know its not nice to stare at people, I thought your parent taught you manners."

"Um sorry didn't mean to start at you, there was something about you that made you look familiar."

"Haha ofcourse you don't remember me."

"Wait what? You know me?"

"Lets see if this will jog your memory." He removes a glove to show a hand covered in scales and... magic..

_**A/N Thought to put a little back story on my dragon :) since I started my main series: Fairy Tail Unleashed. Hope you enjoy and ofcourse R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life & Story of The Dragonlord**

***Inside Natsu's Head***

"You know you shouldn't have shown Natsu the hand." said a mysterious character

"Well he has to remember somehow so.. it doesn't matter right now all we need to do is make sure he doesn't realize what his true power is." said a familiar character

"Even if he does no one is going to notice so whats the point"

"If he does realize who is really is then dragons,demons and Phoenix alike will be in massive trouble" said the third character

"Thats true but will he see any of those three?"

"Once he realizes what he truly is then no matter how powerful the invisibility spell is, he will be able to see them."

"We have to leave, hes waking up."

Natsu woke up in the infirmary with a massive bruise on his head. He saw his team around him, he spoke,"What happened?"

Lucy replied,"We saw you fainting after you saw something so we rushed to help you but the person who showed you that something disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"NATSU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAND?!"

"Huh?" He looked at his hand and saw it covered in scales, not any ordinary scales.. it was dragon scales..**(Here imagine Natsu using Dragon Force) **

"Wah?! Why is my hand like that?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It like as if hes using Dragon Force." Erza said

"But I can't be using it, I'm not angry at anything!"

"Maybe its a reaction with what you saw before you passed out?" asked Lucy

"Natsu you are getting scales everywhere now!" said a worried Gray.

"You don't need to worry." scaring the team, as they turned to the speaker. "He's just evolving his power. Its a natural thing for the Dragoneel family, dragon and human alike. Hes going to live don't worry. If he starts to produce wings, not any wings but if its demonic wings then you need to start to worry." said the person in hidden in a cloak.

"So all we have to do is see if he has demonic wings, thats it?" asked Happy

"Yes."

"Wait before you leave whats your name? And who was that person who showed something to Natsu?" asked Erza

"My name is Peter, and the person who showed something to Natsu is.. well Natsu should know. I've said too much now I must leave." Peter disappeared in a puff of greenish blackish smoke.

A few years later...

Natsu had managed to destroy part of the guild hall when he got pissed off from fighting Gray, not only that he sometime went rogue and it took the guild and a few others from the magic council to calm him down reverting him down to his normal form. Only recently he has developed one wing phoenix like and the other one demonic. The Team didn't know what to do cause of this, the man Peter and his team of 2 others hadn't told them what to do in case this happened.

Peter stood over the remains of Fairy Tail's guild hall aware that his team were trying to track a rogue Natsu even though theres no chance to find him with out using their true powers. Peter sighed knowing that the only way to stop this is to use their guilds hidden power. He went over to his lacrima and contacted the others to tell them that Its time to unleash the Dragon, the Demon, and the Phoenix.

Natsu or the half demonic looking Natsu was rummaging around the Great Forest looking for a trail he's been trailing for the past few months, all he could smell was... **POWER.**

"NATSU! Stop right there. I really did not want to do this to you, but you are breaking all the dimensions with your power. Your power isn't supposed to exist but since it does we have to put you down unless you stop this yourself."

Natsu stood there trying to do something, but in the end he shot a beam of evil towards the person who tried to help him.

"A beam of evil won't stop me and since the time has come I guess I should reveal myself." He takes of his cloak and is emitting a bright light of purity.

"I am Alex the Phoenixlord, I shall cleanse you from your power!"

Natsu had sensed this power before and knew he couldn't absorb it since he is half demon and all. Another presence appeared.

"So we found the little bastard. Then lets unleash our powers. I am Peter the Demonlord! Time to release you from your burden."

Then the familiar presence appeared.

"Natsu I am highly disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. You already know who I am, but in case you forgot.. I am James the Dragonlord! Time to finish this."

Lucy and the rest of the team saw the three people who were helping them in massive forms towering over a half demonic Natsu..

In case people are wondering how James,Peter and Alex look like in their unleashed form, full descriptions below:

James looks like a multicolored dragon standing on its hind legs, no scars apart from his arm when a dragon tried to kill him and thought he was dead therefore tried to eat him. Lets just say it didn't end nicely

Peter is a large demonic person who has a bandage around his eyes, this happened when they discovered their powers and being the idiot Alex is always is, he didn't realize that phoenix magic was holy and demonic was unholy, so he playfully punched Peter in the face and James had to remove the already melted eyes and put dark red eyes that could see magic and be able to nullify it.

Alex is a tall man standing in phoenix armor holding a sword of pure light, he can make it dual swords or can make a shield of pure light. The Phoenix armor looks like a Phoenix about to kill you for trespassing in its home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Flames will be ignored and sent to Igneel. R&R :) See you later!**


	4. Finale

**The Life & Story of The Dragonlord**

_**Previously on The Life & Story of The Dragonlord:**_

_Happy: Natsu has changed into a half demon!_

_Lucy: Happy when did you pop up in this story?_

_Happy: Just now! I was on a date with Carla_

_Natsu: **RAWRRRR!**_

_Lucy & Happy: AHHHH HES HERE!_

_Me: Natsu be a good boy and do the more important thing._

_Natsu: **Mav doesn't own Fairy Tail, but he owns his characters**_

On with the story!

Natsu recoiled at the sight of the 3 monsters in front of him, his instinct was telling him to run like bloody hell though his mind said stand and be cleansed by the Phoenixlord. He sniffed around sensing something, what ever he was thinking was interrupted by a booming voice which said, "What you are sensing Natsu is the shreds of time trying to fix itself, but it can't since your power still exists... You were never meant to have the 3 most powerful magics. I'm actually surprised that the dragon inside you hasn't done anything."

"Enough talk. Lets finish this!" Peter said impatiently

As the 3 powerful Lords started to cast their spells, Natsu had already snatched Lucy who immediately screamed as she was dragged away.

"No matter who you bring into this or how far away you try to run, this will always hit you." stated Alex.

A huge wave of cleansing light hit the area, destroying any type of magic that shouldn't exist.

"Natsuuuuuu! Let go of me!" screamed Lucy

"Ugh where am I?" asked Natsu groggily

"We are in Magnolia forest, we spent so long trying to find you after.." Lucy stopped to remember.. "Wait I can't seem to remember why we were trying to find you."

**10 years after the incident**

Everything was back to normal, including the different dimensions thanks to 3 Lords...

"You know we could have just used The Time Council's time magics to solve this, it wasn't that bad." Alex said

"Still we have to be careful, the last time we asked to use it they said no. Even if they did let us James would be the one using it. We don't even know how it works." Peter said

"No matter, whats done is done." James finished

And with that they all went to they to their own things, though James knew what was going to happen. What had happened 10 years ago was just the beginning of something much much more terrible. The fact that the same demon that had tried to take over Natsu, tried to take over a certain Great black dragon is just as horrible and he can't do anything about it since the Fates have decided. He sighed then went to enjoy the last few remaining months before the hidden army of Dragonslayers appear on his guild's and Fairy Tail's door.

**At Fairy Tail 2 months later**

Laxus was sent straight through the door taking everyone's attention from what they were currently doing. "RUN THEY ARE HERE!" Laxus shouted with hi last breath. Some people started to panic, whilst others picked up their weapons to fight though unknown to them Team Natsu was gone the moment Laxus died. A massive shockwave hit them destroying everything and everyone inside. For Magnolia was no more than a barren wasteland.

The Lords had felt that shockwave from where they were standing (They are on the opposite side of the continent) they immediately teleported to the sort of stranding remains of Fairy Tail.

"No fucking way..." breathed Alex

"Who knew that they came.." said Peter

"I did." stated James, "We best get ready for battle then if they did all of this then we are next.. unless... someone from Fairy Tail is still alive. Lets split and search for them."

They split knowing the plan if anything happens unleash all 7 types of hell on them over and over again till the enemy dies, though unknown to them a certain pair of eyes were watching them...

**Team Natsu POV:**

They turned to see 3 figures heading in different directions. Lucy said, "We need to hide from them."

Natsu asked, "What if its them? The ones who saved me."

"We can't take that risk. Plus didn't you feel that shockwave? That was just one enemy who did that."

"_I wonder if he knows where it hit"_ Erza thought sadly

Their bickering was interrupted by a loud roar actually 3 loud roars. They turned to where the sound was coming from and saw the 3 Lords fighting a massive army of Dragonslayers, Demons, Dragons, and Phoenixes. It was actually quite awesome since they unleashed their full potential and with one swipe half the army was gone. **(Remind me not to piss those 3 off xD) **You could actually hear their spells from here. "ROAR OF THE UNLEASH DRAGONLORD!" A massive roar and beam was seen and heard, its victim was a Dragon.. well a now dead one..

"DEMONLORD SHADOW STRIKE!" A rather large purple line hit a certain number of dragons/demons alike.

"DAZZILING LIGHT! PHOENIX ROAR! **(Phoenix Roar is an AOE attack quite OP I must say..)** One bright light after another and it was raining bodies.

The battle was so amazing that one look from any of the Lords could literally kill you.. Now Team Natsu took this distraction and started to run away from the battle knowing that any longer that they stay and they get caught up in the massive battle.

All of a sudden all the sounds just stopped, they made the mistake of looking back and what they saw broke their hearts.. Amongst the bodies of the dead enemies was the three Lords...

They started to run even faster from the destruction crying their eyes out knowing that they sacrificed their lives for them...

**Meanwhile at the battle field**

Alex was still alive and was dragging himself across to James who was still alive but barely, he knew that by the time he got to him James would have died.. He has one spell that will save them except for himself.. **REBIRTH**

A bright light started to shine around him, his friends started to move though he couldn't help it but he could feel strength coming back to him. He started to put more and more power to the spell ensuring its success, "This is it I guess. My sacrifice for them to live." he said quietly.

"You know Rebirth brings people back from the dead including the caster.. It automatically happens." Alex was startled to see James already on his feet and his face had a grin. "Ready to kick more ass?" Alex and Peter nodded, **(Oh yea I should mention, Demonlords never die no matter how fatal the wound is) **

"I'll leave those asshats to you two. I'll ensure the safety of the family lines"

"Right just don't get yourself killed." said Peter as they went to hunt down the army.

"Once dead I'm a fool. Twice dead You are all dead." grinned Alex

James teleported to Team Natsu scaring the absolute shit out of them.

"We thought you died!" said Gray

"It doesn't take much to come back to life." James replied, "Anyways I've come to take you each to a different place so you can survive this war."

"Sweet at least we'll be together right?" asked Natsu

"No. They can sense your magic if you all are together, its best if you are all separate." James said, "I'll be taking you lot one by one to a safer place, most likely a place that has never seen magic before so you might just become a celebrity of the place."

One by one they said their good byes and were never seen from again. Though The Lords kept tabs on them every now and again to make sure they live...

The End of this Story is closing in soon...

You may ask what happened to the battle, well no one can stand a chance against A demonlord and a phoenixlord fighting as one.

As for Team Natsu, they all had children and they met up in the now thriving Magnolia they started to call themselves Team Mini-Natsu/Team Grey.

Is this the end? Or is it the beginning of something new? Well looks like you are going to find out soon enough..

You may wonder who I am well since its nearing the end... My name is...Igneel...

You also may wonder what was the name of the guild that the 3 Lords have...

The name was... Fairy...Tail...Unleashed...

May all 7 types of hell fall on their enemies...

Amen.


End file.
